Kagome en el lugar de Kikyo?
by PandicornioSalvaje00
Summary: Ese día en especial, su vida cambió completamente, dejo de tener calidez en su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una muñeca sin sus propias almas, lo que era suyo estaba en el cuerpo de su encarnación, la cual ahora tenía la vida que era de ella, su corazón roto, sus ilusiones rotas, buscando la forma de revertir aquel cruel hechizo.


Chapter 1:

- El sol se estaba asomando entre las montañas, el conocido grupo estaba abriendo sus ojos ya que los rayos del sol impedían sus sueños, las primeras en despertar fueron Kagome y Sango las cuáles, ya al despertar completamente se miraron y soltaron una risa traviesa, ambas se levantaron en completo silencio y tomaron cada una una botella de agua, se acercaron con pasos sigilosos hacia los dos hombres dormidos y roncando que de un momento a otro estaban de pie gritando a las inocentes chicas, las cuales solo reían incontrolable mente, la cabellera plateada de Inuyasha y la cabellera castaña oscura de Miroku estaban completamente empapadas, Shippo al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros y amigos se despertó y miro la graciosa escena, Sango y Kagome en el suelo riendo y tapando sus bocas en un intento fallido de ocultar su gracia y al frente Miroku e Inuyasha, los cuales gritaban que esa no era una buena forma de despertarlos, que eran unas brujas, etc. El internamente sonrío, hacia ya unos meses que a ellas dos se les había pegado esa inusual maña de despertarlos de esa manera, para luego reír, y luego encontrarse siendo regañadas por los dos hombres como niñas pequeñas.-

- Ya ya solo era una broma.. -Dijo Sango aun sin parar de reír mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acercaban por sus ojos causa de la gran risa.-

- Su "broma" la están haciendo demasiado seguido! -Grito enojado Inuyasha moviendo de un lado otro su cabeza haciendo que de este salieran un poco de agua, la azabache no podía parar de reír, hacían esto muy seguido y nunca le aburría, sus risas fueron interrumpidas por una anciana que se acercaba lentamente al pequeño campamento, al instante Sango tenía su Hiraikotsu en sus manos, Inuyasha estaba en pose defensiva, Miroku delante de Sango en la misma posición de Inuyasha y Kagome delante del pequeño Shippo con su arco y una flecha creada por su propia energía, no sabían como, pero Kagome últimamente había desarrollado mucho sus poderes, podía hacer campos de energía, y también podía materializar su energía, también veía ciertas predicciones de las cuales siempre acertaba, la anciana se acerco a paso lento y miro a los chicos, su apariencia era algo grotesca, sus ropas de aldeana estaban sucias y rotas, su cabello blanco por su edad estaba en un tono gris, su rostro sucio y sus dientes amarillos reflejaban lo descuidada de la mujer, aunque para extrañeza de Kagome [ La cual fue la única que lo noto ] No se le veía falta de alimento, ella no estaba delgada, es más pareciera como si todos los días comiera muy bien, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer anciana bastante cuidada, ya que aun tenía ciertas curvas, Kagome frunció el ceño y la mujer hablo.-

- Disculpen jóvenes, podría quedarme con ustedes, estoy muy débil y necesito descansar, los bosques están siempre repletos de demonios y en las aldeas no me reciben cordialmente.. -Dijo fingiendo una voz llena de tristeza haciendo que a Miroku le diera un poco de lástima la anciana mujer, Sango al igual que Kagome, desconfió de la mujer, e Inuyasha solo quería seguir su camino y acabar con la terrible pesadilla que estaban viviendo, los fragmentos y Naraku cada vez estaban mas cerca, cada vez faltaba menos, por eso todos los días se despertaban con el animo y la energía de continuar, todo para acabar con esa horrible pesadilla. Miroku camino hacia la anciana y cordialmente le dio la bienvenida, aunque le dejo claro que solo podía ser por esa tarde, ya que a la mañana siguiente tendrían que partir.-

- Puede quedarse por esta tarde con nosotros, más nosotros mañana en la mañana partiremos y la tendremos que dejar a su propio cuidado. -Dijo mirando seriamente a la mujer la cual asintió con una sonrisa, Inuyasha bufo y salió saltando encima de ramas y ramas del lugar ante la mirada de sus compañeros, Sango y Kagome miraron al monje pidiendo una explicación y este solo les dio una sonrisa para que estuvieran tranquilas, el pequeño Shippo se encontraba mirando la reciente escena mientras acariciaba la peluda cabeza de Kirara, la anciana se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando atentamente a los presentes, su mirada se posó en el pecho de la miko del futuro, cerró sus ojos y concentró su energía en sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos estaban de un color blanco, susurro unas palabras en japonés antiguo, Shippo que era un Kitsune y Kirara que era una mononoke lograron oír las palabras de la anciana, Shippo volteo rápidamente y Kirara gruñó, Sango, Miroku y Kagome miraron a la anciana, la cual desprendía un aura oscura, enseguida el Hanyou llego alarmado mirando a la anciana, los ojos de está seguían observando el pecho de la Miko futurista y al termino de sus palabras una energía se disparó hacia la pequeña Miko.-

- Kagome! -Se escucharon los gritos de sus amigos, la Miko fue rodeada por un aura de tono rojizo, sus ojos perdieron brillo y quedo inconsciente casi al instante, la anciana sonrío con maldad y luego dejo esa apariencia cambiando su cabello blanco a uno de color negro realmente hermoso, sus ojos brillaron en un color azulado, sus labios se volvieron finos y su cuerpo muy proporcionado, como el de una mujer de no más de 25 años, sus dientes blancos relucían y sus ropas cambiaron a una yukata de color negro con diseños de flores azuladas, era afirmado por una cinta delgada a la cintura y mostraba gran parte de su pierna derecha, sus manos finas se fueron directo a sus ropas de donde saco un recipiente de oro muy lindo, fino y hecho a la perfección. Sus amigos estaban petrificados, solo miraban a Kagome, la cual yacía aun entre esa aura, al rededor de ambas mujeres había un campo de energía muy potente impidiendo el paso de cualquier persona, las almas de Kagome abandonaron su cuerpo para ir entrando poco a poco en el recipiente sostenido por la bella mujer, un aura morada/celeste rodeo a Kagome sorprendiendo a la mujer, su aura purifico la que la estaba rodeando haciendo que la mujer soltara un fuerte quejido, sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba, enseguida dio un salto atrás con el recipiente en sus manos y se fue huyendo del lugar siendo seguida enseguida por Inuyasha, Kagome cayó estrepitosamente al suelo siendo ayudada por Shippo, Sango y Miroku, Kirara estaba transformada gruñendo a una bola de cristal que estaba en el suelo, Kagome al caer al suelo sentía su cuerpo pesado, no se podía mover y sentía que algo le faltaba, miraba a Sango, Miroku y Shippo que estaban a su lado y susurro.-

- Q-que sucedió.. -De repente unas serpientes caza almas rodearon a la Miko del futuro levantando su cuerpo y llevándola a otro lugar, Sango de alarmó y grito.-

- Monje vamos! Shippo busca a Inuyasha! -El monje y la exterminadora subieron a la gatita de fuego y rápidamente fueron tras esas serpientes. El pequeño Shippo asintió y vio aquella bola de cristal, la puso cuidadoso entre sus ropas y se fue a buscar a Inuyasha.-

[ Con Inuyasha ]

- Siguió a la mujer con su colmillo en mano, lanzaba fuertes ataques, más esta solo los evitaba, llegaron a un gran precipicio en el que Inuyasha lanzó nuevamente su ataque, y la mujer con una sonrisa se lazó por el precipicio sin si quiera con una gota de terror en sus ojos, Inuyasha gruño y se acercó a ver si estaba abajo, no había nadie, había desaparecido, cuando se volteo un alarmado Shippo corría hacia el hablando incoherencias, este lo tomo del cuello de su ropa y preguntó por los chicos, el pequeño explicó todo y rápidamente salió del lugar dando grandes saltos y corriendo velozmente, cuando llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron de sobre-manera, se acercaron y aquello les destrozó el corazón, Sango lloraba en el pecho de Miroku el cual apenas retenía las lágrimas, frente a ellos el cuerpo inerte de Kagome estaba siendo alimentado por las serpientes caza-almas, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que demostraba su alegría o su vivacidad, su piel un poco más pálida y su cabello un poco más oscuro les decían lo que temían aceptar, ahora ella era la muerta en vida.-

[ Fin Del Capitulo ]

Emh emh pasen lean y dejen reviews agradezco todo tipo de comentarios~! Saludos y besos~! *o*


End file.
